mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Louis Cirillo
Louis Cirillo (date of birth and death unknown) was a New York mobster and drug trafficker associated with the Genovese crime family. Biography Cirillo was born in New York in 1924. He maintained he was a bagel baker, at Midtown Bagel Bakery in Manhattan, earning $200 a week, and lived in the Bronx, at 2907 Randall Avenue. His employer later admitted that "he couldn't bake a bagel if he had to." Louis had a son, Louis Jr., who joined him in a life of crime. Cirillo was one of Vincent Papa's suppliers of drugs. According to The Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs (known today as the DEA,) Cirillo, during 1970 and 1971, was probably the biggest drug dealer in New York. A man with a fearsome reputation for violence, he once bit out a man’s Adams apple during a fight, and the word in the underworld was that "when Louis did a number on a victim, you had to leave the room." He was allegedly, Papa's major heroin supplier. Downfall He was arrested in Miami in 1972 and in January 1973, after a jury trial in the Southern District of New York, he was found guilty on two counts, and sentenced to two concurrent terms of 25 years imprisonment. Apart from his claim to fame as a drug dealer, he is also linked, in an apocryphal way, to the murder of Thomas Eboli, the alleged boss of the Genovese crime family in the early 1970s. It is quite possible that Cirillo was a soldier in the Mafia family headed by Eboli. Eboli it was claimed, raised $4 million from various mob bosses, including Carlo Gambino, to purchase drugs through Cirillo. When the drug dealer went down in 1972, agents digging up the back garden in his home in the Bronx, discovered $1,078,100, which it was assumed was some of this mob cash. When Gambino demanded his share back, and Eboli reneged on the deal, he was killed as punishment. Or so the legend goes. Cirillo Sr. got an additional 20-year prison sentence for continuing to try to sell heroin from prison, where he had been serving a 25-year sentence for his role in helping to import millions of dollars worth of heroin into the United States by way of France and Canada during the early 1970's. The route became known as the "French Connection," and the case inspired a movie that chronicled the elaborate drug-trafficking scheme. His son Louis Jr., later moved to South Philadelphia and married the daughter of Philadelphia Crime Family capo Joseph "Chickie" Ciancaglini. In December of 1991, Louis Jr.' bullet-riddled body was found in the Bronx. The slaying shattered his hopes of starting a new life in South Philadelphia with his bride, Maria. Police found him face down in the trunk of an abandoned brown Oldsmobile sedan in a cheerless neighborhood of boxy public-housing units. He was killed with a single shot in the left temple and then - just to make sure - he was shot twice more, once behind each ear. He is free and alive, living in South Florida Category:Genovese Crime Family Category:Associates